


Queen

by Bhelryss



Series: telliusweek2017 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Day 7, F/M, Luchino | Lucia - Freeform, prompt: journey, telliusweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/pseuds/Bhelryss
Summary: Day 7 (Crimea): Crisis/Journey/IdealismJourney: Geoffrey (and Elincia) falls in love.





	Queen

He doesn’t remember when it started. Maybe when they were fifteen and she smiled at him differently for the first time. With her hair down, and Lucia brushing it as they savored the quiet moments together that they knew would only get shorter and shorter as they kept getting older and got more responsibilities. Her hands still in her lap and her head tipped upward and the sun on her cheeks.

Or maybe it was before that, when she was five and he was six and Geoffrey got a shy kiss on the cheek for snatching her lost sandal out of a pond. His hair was plastered to his forehead from falling in, water tickling the back of his neck as it trickled below his collar and down his back, and he maybe pushed the hat a little to forcefully back on her head. (Lucia made faces behind him, and shoved him back in the pond when he tried to give her a full-bodied, soaking wet hug.)

Though, it could have been after that, when the King had gifted him silverware upon completion of his Knighthood. Elincia had insisted he come for dinner, and Lucia had come, and it had been a warm, fond affair. He’d blushed prettily when she’d praised him, and Lucia had smiled knowingly, and congratulated him again. They spent a good portion of the night out in the gardens, and Geoffrey had sworn, heart beating quick and feeling a little swirly from the celebratory toasts, “I’ll protect your honor forever, Your Highness.” 

Elincia had looked to Lucia, who’d laid out in the grass with her legs touching Elincia’s, and then looked to Geoffrey. She’d smiled, and reached out to touch his arm, and that had made his night. Lucia had intervened when the moment stretched too long, and had reached to intentionally ruffle his hair, as though they were still children. 

“Just like when we were children,” She’d said, “Princess Elincia and her knights.” 

He had a thought, that perhaps she felt the same, when she called him, “Someone so dear” to her. And he admitted he’d been reckless, and that he drew strength from her place near him on the battlefield. She asked him to never leave her, and he told her his life was hers, along with his sword.

The kept each other company enough to get the court gossiping, after, which only left his heart in good spirits and his thought because more like a theory. (More like unspoken, but uncontested fact.) They never said the words, Lucia never did more than tease, but it was….understood. Sometimes her touches linger, in front of the court, when it isn’t unnecessary. 

Sometimes his eyes follow her, long past when she’s out of sight, and he can only imagine she’s there, on the other side of the wall. They sigh, when they’re apart. He worries for her, and knows that she worries for him. Before this all started, before, Elincia had held his lance, and her care for him had touched his heart. He knows very well well that he loves her.

Perhaps it isn’t entirely appropriate, to love the queen, but he does. He loves Queen Elincia. He has hopes, after this about telling her openly, and perhaps courting her with the intent to marry, if she feels the same. He hopes she’ll feel the same, but to be by her side forever would be almost as good, if a constant ache in his heart. 

He tells her, as the sun is setting, catching on the tents. They’re almost back to the capitol, to home, and he stands on Crimean soil and whispers that he loves her. Elincia takes a bold move, and kisses him, briefly but intensely, and when she pulls back her face is as red as the horizon. His own face is no better, he can tell, but he’s too busy smiling bigger than the sky itself to care. 

“I love you, Elincia.” He says again, raising her hand to his lips, to kiss her knuckles softly. They’re going home, and she loves him too.

“I love you, Geoffrey,” Elincia says, even as he’s thinking it. 

It doesn’t matter when it started, he decided, as he swept her up into a spin. All that mattered was the future they would greet, and make, together.


End file.
